dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Mandark's Laboratory
Mandark's Laboratory is the laboratory where Mandark does his work and makes evil inventions. His lab was so much bigger and more advanced than Dexter's until he tricked Mandark into allowing Dee Dee in there so she could destroy it for him. It was destroyed and rebuilt multiple times throughout seasons 1 and 2 and had the appearance of a yellow futuristic looking lab with many floating things and substances. Appearance Unlike the mechanical and dark layout of Dexter's, Mandark's lab was a yellow setting with pear-shaped machines that appeared organically shaped in nature. His lab looked like a futuristic city and had things in it like floating objects and huge containers of liquefied elements. The floors were checkered and orange. His lab was bigger than his own house and could be seen from far away. Ego Trip In Ego Trip, for unknown reasons, Mandark's house is seen but his lab is not seen at all near the house. Instead he is seen leaving through a secret hatch in his roof, implying that either his lab has a cloaking device or he remodeled it to be a subterranean lab, much like Dexter's. The interior of his lab is only seen in the opening, although not too clearly as the entire scene has a strong light effect, but what little is seen seems to imply that the lab resembles its season 3 and 4 incarnation, having a rather sinister look but its color scheme is unknown. It is likely that Mandark remodeled his lab to fit with his new darker identity. Evil Appearance In seasons 3 and 4, his laboratory was completely redesigned to resemble its appearance in Ego Trip. It was now red and black and had a creepy and gothic appearance, although unlike in the film (but like in the previous seasons) his lab was clearly visible behind his house. Another change was that his lab was seen as inferior when compared to Dexter's unlike in the older seasons where it was usually shown as being superior or equal to Dexter's. His lab is still far larger though and is even bigger than his own house and can be seen from very far away. In the series, it appears that his parents are aware of their son's advanced technology and of his destructive weapons. Episode Appearances *Dexter's Rival *Mandarker *Quackor the Fowl *Let's Save the World You Jerk! *Sun, Surf, and Science *Dee Dee's Rival (Cameo) *Dexter and Computress Get Mandark! *Ego Trip *Momdark *A Mandark Cartoon *A Boy Named Sue *Used Ink *Over-Labbing *School Girl Crushed *Dexter's Wacky Races (Cameo) *Garage Sale *Babe Sitter *Mountain Mandark *2Geniuses 2Gether 4Ever (Final) Gallery Mandark's Lab A Mandark Cartoon.png|Mandark's Lab in A Mandark Cartoon, where it has a white color scheme much like in Ego Trip. MandarkLabInside.jpeg|The inside of Mandark's Lab, as seen in Dexter's Rival MandarksLabInside2.png|The inside of Mandark’s Lab in A Boy Named Sue Trivia *Although his lab is bigger than his own house and can be seen from far away, even for Mandark can still manage to keep it hidden and secret from his parents somehow, although it was never confirmed in the series that his laboratory was secret from his parents anyway and that they were unaware of it. *The original design featured a massive spherical structure that looked strikingly similar to the Death Star. Category:Locations Category:Laboratories Category:Mandark's Inventions